Dans le Panda
by Kaitline
Summary: Maître panda est dépassé par sa famille, qui, le maltraite, lui fait la moral, et enfin par son créateur qui, crie et cesse de se plaindre. En dehors de cette scène de ménages, l'ursidé à son protéger, le Geek. Mais lors d'une dispute, l'homme en kigurumi, rencontrera lors d'une fugue, un personnage étrange, nommé Victor. [UM-SLG]
1. Chapitre 1

**_BONJOUR A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de MA FF !_**

 ** _J'ai étais absente pendant des années, et je suis relà. Donc, bah, d'abord, désolé, désolé, désolé pour l'absence. J'ai pris mon temps xD_**

 ** _Cette FF, est un petit conflit, je ne vous dis point la suite._**

 ** _Au début, celui-ci devait être un OS, mais vu la longueur de la FF, j'ai décidé de la faire par chapitres._**

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet présentateur de Salut Les Geeks._**

 _[La FF, seras : Une DeathFic et une SongFic]_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _DANS LE PANDA_

 _CHAP 1_

Cela faisait des mois, que Maître Panda voulait des compagnons, outres ses frères. D'ailleurs ses frères, il les trouvaient débiles. Leurs façons de se comporter n'était pas digne de leurs créateurs, Mathieu.

Ils se détestaient tous, ne voulant qu'être seul, c'était leurs vœux.

Ils voulaient être qu'un seul.. au lieu d'être le double du schizophrène. Ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils veulent, leurs souhaits se réaliseraient-ils ?

Oui, leurs souhaits c'était d'être libre.

Pour cela, les autres à parts Maître Panda, étaient flemmards, au final, ils ne voulaient pas « fugués » en autre. Maître Panda, lui voulait, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, qui seraient gentils avec lui, qui pourrait le comprendre, et enfin, lui faire confiance.

D'ailleurs, comment être méchants avec ce chanteur ? Son pelage doux digne du Panda, ne pourrait être torturé.

Cette situation de vie, il en avait marre, rester toujours enfermé chez lui, en train de réfléchir pour le prochain instant panda ? On le comprend parfaitement ! Il fallait bien qu'il se vide la tête.

Le panda, réfléchissait longuement, il hésitait aussi. S'il fugué ? Quels aurait-été la réactions de ses compagnons ? Surtout celui de son créateur.. et bien sûr de son protéger.. le Geek. C'était une décision très difficile ! Quitter sa famille ? .. Il lui fallait peut être plusieurs jours pour choisir.

\- « Il est l'heure du dîner ! » entendît soudainement Maître Panda.

Cette voix, était celle de son créateur. Cette voix, était fatiguée, elle était raillée.

\- « J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Maître se leva de son lit, toujours en méditant, sur son avenir, et la voie qu'il allait prendre. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrît les autres personnages, eux aussi, en train d'ouvrir leurs portes, pour aller manger.

Regardant de droite à gauche, le Geek était accoudé à sa propre porte, d'une façon tranquille, il fixait bizarrement le Panda, qui ne se doutait de rien.

Le regard du gamer, était triste et légèrement honteux, comme s'il voulait se venger.. mais se venger de quoi ? Le Panda n'en savait rien du tout.

Le Patron lui, à la gauche du Panda, accoudé à sa porte, fumait une cigarette.. d'ailleurs celle-ci énervé grandement Maître Panda, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Surtout pour lui ! Ses cordes vocales sont précieuses pour l'homme Panda.

Le Hippie, enfin, était assis en tailleur devant sa porte, s'apprêtant à allumer son joint.

Les quatre personnages, s'en allèrent vers la cuisine, toujours en étant silencieux, sans aucune expression du visage.

\- « Ah, enfin vous êtes là ! » s'exclama le jeune vidéaste, qui lui avait mis sur la table, une casserole, remplis de pates, où certaines débordaient même.

\- « On bouffe encore c'te merde ?! » continua le Patron, tout en finissant sa cigarette, et en s'asseyant.

\- « Ecoute, je fais ce que je peux ! Dégage au pire ! .. Roohh ! Vous me saoulez ! Allez, servez-vous ça va être froid. »

Le Geek, s'étant éloigné du Panda, regardait cette scène qui lui étais peu habituelle. Certes le Patron râlait toujours, mais la façon dont Mathieu a parlé, lui avait mis du stress en plus. Du stress, car il avait peur, de ce que signifiait la phrase « Dégage au pire ! Vous me saoulez ! », il en était sûr que son créateur voulait qu'ils s'en aillent pour toujours.. tous ! Qu'ils dorment, entre cinq bout de cartons moisis, sans rien.. Le Geek avait sûrement trop joué aux jeux vidéo, il se faisait sûrement du soucis, cela n'allait pas être vrai. Tout de façon, il ne le fallait pas.

\- « Bon, asseyez-vous .. » dit le Panda, en entraînant de sa main droite, le dos du Geek, pour qu'il avance.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était surpris de cette avance ! Lui, qui depuis tout à l'heure, n'était vraiment pas « collé » avec le Panda, n'était pas très à l'aise, mais ce geste lui donnait du réconfort.

La scène colérique de Mathieu avait mis tous les personnages autours de la table maintenant réunis, assez perplexe. Il fallait alors qu'ils se maintiennent de ne pas s'énerver ou quoi que ce soit.

Le Geek, lui, se servit en pattes.. mais très peu ! Il n'avait à présent, pas très faim.

Les autres, eux.. prirent comme le gamin… ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, s'en allaient de la table, et s'enfermaient seuls, dans leurs chambres. Malheureusement, le souhait de Mathieu, voulait qu'ils restent tous.. comme une famille. Voilà, une famille ! Sans problème, sans querelles, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Pendant ce dîner, aucunes conversations se fît entendre. Ce n'était point habituelles de ne rien entendre dans le famille Sommet ! Cette famille, peu ordinaire, devaient bien se raconter des choses à table.

Le Geek, lui assît, à côté du Panda, avait fini son assiette. Il déposa sa main gauche sur la planche de sa chaise. Soudainement, le Maître, fit de même. Ce qui étonna directement le regard du Geek. Serait-ce une demande d'amitié ? Ou bien plus ? Le gamer n'en savait rien ! Surtout que son protecteur préféré, ne parlait point.

Après ce geste, le Geek, enleva sa main d'un geste vif, la mit sur la table et déposa un petit : « Pff' » de sa bouche. Ce son était, honteux, et lâcheur.

Le Panda avait échoué dans sa quête. Il voulait reconquérir son protéger. Celui-ci restait trop longtemps silencieux à l'égard du Panda.

Mathieu, qui avait peu assisté à la scène, entendit le son léger du Geek.

\- « Pff' »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'aimes pas mes pates ? Contrairement au Patron ! »

D'ailleurs celui-ci lâcha un grognement grave, face à cette fin de phrase.

\- « Non.. je.. rien.. J'ai fini, je peux sortir de table ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr, t'es bizarre en ce moment. »

Après s'être levé, il regarda les autres, ils étaient très bizarres..

Il fonça directement vers sa chambre en courant.

Enfin, un endroit de solitude, pour le pauvre gamer. Il ne faisait que ça tous les jours. Il s'enfermait tout seul, dans sa chambre, accompagné de quelques jeux, et de quelques peluches.

Il se cherchait des réponses, par rapports aux questions qu'il se posait pour Maître Panda.

Devait-il se faire du soucis pour Maître ? Ne plus lui parler ? Au pire le Geek lui dira qu'il est juste fatigué, c'est donc pour cela qu'il ne lui rends pas visite quelques fois dans sa chambre.

Ça lui manqué d'ailleurs, le parfum du bambou, puis son pelage doux.

Le gamin se secoua la tête. Il fallait se ressaisir !

Voici ! C'était le premier chapitre ! Un peu long, 'fin vouala. Alors, la partie SongFic et DeathFic apparaîtra vers la fin, pour mettre du suspens xD

J'espère mettre rattraper par rapport à mon absence ! :)

On se retrouve, dans 5 minutes pour le deuxième chapitre lawl.

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

Bisous en chocolat.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Rebonjour_ _J_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de redire tout xD_

 _Une SongFic et DeathFic vers la fin de la FF seras prévu !_

 _Les personnages prévus dans cette FF appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, présentateur de Salut Les Geeks._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Du côté de la salle à manger, il n'avait plus rien dans les assiettes des personnages restants.

Le Hippie, se levant de table, s'accouda à une fenêtre qui était ouverte, prit de sa poche de son pantalon, un joint, qui était certes écrasé, mais toujours utilisable pour le fumer.

Le Patron, lui se posa délicatement sur le canapé, où restaient quelques cigarettes dans les bords des accoudoirs, regarda quelques émissions de télé-réalité, où dedans, avait ses proies favorites.

Mathieu, et l'ursidé, devaient faire la vaisselle.. c'étaient les seuls bosseurs de la maison.

\- « J'le trouve bizarre en ce moment le Geek, tu trouves pas toi ? » commença le vidéaste tout en lavant les assiettes restantes.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.. j'irais le voir après, il doit se sentir seul, peut-être »

\- « Ça doit être ça. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, fait du mieux que tu peux, pour lui rendre cette émotion. Je n'aime pas quand l'un de mes personnalités soit triste, ou malheureux, sinon je le ressens. »

\- « T'inquiètes pas.. tu me connais, le Geek pour moi, c'est mon petit frère. »

\- « C'est ce que nous sommes. » finit Mathieu, en souriant, et tout en rangeant la serviette, à sa place. Se lavant les mains, allant dans le salon,il se recroquevilla sur le canapé, repensant à ses anciens épisodes.

\- « Bon, allons-y .. je vais m'occuper de lui.. » se disait Panda, dans son crâne.

[Non, non, je sais ce que vous pensez.. « Je vais m'occuper de lui.. », faut pas penser au Patron tout de suite ! :D]

Il s'en alla, marchant dans l'obscurité du couloir. Croisant au chemin, quelques clopes écrasés au sol, c'était peut-être les trois fumeurs qui s'étaient baladés ici. Il tremblait, il avait peur de la réaction du Geek. Panda, voulait savoir la vérité, du fait que le gamin, ne voulait même pas lui parler.

\- « Bon, aller, faut se ressaisir ! T'es un animal féroce bordel ! Allez.. » disait-il.

Il était maintenant devant la porte, il entendait de là, le Geek parlait seul.

\- « _Allez ! Ooh, il m'a trollé ! Cheateurs !_ »

Ce genre de mots n'étaient pas très familiers pour l'homme panda.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, qui grinça au passage. Il vît le Geek, recroquevillé sur son fauteuil, avec au-dessus de sa tête un gros casque. Le gamin, ne put entendre le grincement d'ailleurs.

L'ursidé, voyait sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son protéger, des fusils, et des hommes morts. Il ne put comprendre le besoin de tuer du Geek. Il eut soudain mal au cœur.

Il referma la porte, lentement.

\- « Petit ? … » commença le chanteur d'une voix douce et calme.

\- « .. Quoi ? Ah.. c'est toi.. » continua le Geek en se retournant, étonné, il enleva son casque, et ferma l'écran de son ordinateur comme s'il y avait quelque chose de gênant. Il devenu tout rouge !

\- « Je suis venu te parler.. de.. » Celui-ci, se rapprochant, s'assît sur le lit, mais il se fit coupé par le gamin.

\- « Oui, je sais, de notre… relation.. tu veux dire ? » dit-il, tout en se levant, et en se posant à côté de son protecteur préféré.

\- « ..Bingo.. j'ai trouvé que tu n'étais plus collé à moi… d'habitude, tu es toujours avec moi, mais depuis le mois dernier, rien ne va plu. Tu as des choses auxquels tu voudrais me parler ? »

\- « Non.. rien.. » mentit le Geek. Panda voyait dans son regard, l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Dans ses yeux se dégageait, de la honte, et quelques instants de l'amour, ce qui étonna Maître Panda.

\- « Dis-moi tout.. » conclu alors l'homme en kigurumi qui au passage, déposa silencieusement, et délicatement, sa main, sur la joue gauche du Geek, qui rougit et vit au rouge pivoine face à cette avance presque dragueuse. Il y avait un mois que le Geek attendait cette façon d'être. Cette façon ? Etre aimé, et adoré par son protecteur. Il se sentait bien, la main de son interlocuteur posé sur sa joue.

\- « Non, mais .. bon.. faut que je te dises tout… »

\- « Je t'écoute... » continua le grand frère Panda, en remontant sa main, jusqu'à que celle-ci vienne effleurer son oreille, et se poser sur sa casquette.

\- « C'est ..pas facile à dire.. mais.. depuis tous ce temps, t'a été mon protecteur.. et.. maintenant.. j'ai senti que je t'aimais.. mais plus qu'une amitié.. »

Panda, fut étonné, et charmé par la demande en sorte, du Geek. Et comme par coïncidence ils dirent tous les deux :

\- « **_De l'amour ? …_** »

Se regardant, l'un et l'autre, ils sentaient que quelque chose se dégageait de leurs yeux. Ils dégageaient une puissante confiance, et de l'amour charnel.

C'était bien la première fois que le gamer, prononçait ses mots à Panda. Il avouait pour la première fois son amour pour l'homme protecteur. La pièce était vide de bruit. Ils n'y avaient que eux, pour profiter de leurs amour.

\- « Mais, .. tout à l'heure.. tu ne voulais même pas m'approcher, et pire, quand nous nous apprêtions à manger, tu me regardais d'un air honteux.. pourquoi ? »

Le gamin, était gêné, il rougit aussi vite.

\- « J'avais honte de t'aimer.. aimer un homme, c'est pas tous les jours.. puis.. si je dévoilais mon amour face aux autres.. surtout à Mathieu.. »

\- « Bien, … j'aime ta sincérité.. » finit alors, le Panda, en enlevant la casquette de son amant, suite à celle-ci, il ébouriffa et caressa les cheveux de son homme. Qu'ils étaient bien ! Mêler entre envie charnel, et une envie d'amour simple, ils avaient le choix.. ils restèrent pour l'instant silencieux à se regarder yeux dans les yeux. Plongeant dans leurs regards bleus vifs, s'aimant pour l'éternité.

Soudain, Panda, se rapprochant doucement de la bouche de son acolyte, l'embrassa sensuellement.

Geek, ouvrit soudainement les yeux ! Il était en même temps choqué, et charmé par l'avance de son amant.

Mouvant ses lèvres avec celle de son protecteur, il se sentit merveilleusement bien. Son passé, n'était plus qu'un souvenir oublié.

Le gamer enleva la fameuse capuche du Panda, ébouriffant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux.

Frottant et caressant le dos de son amour, Panda s'allongea en sorte qu'il soit dessus le Geek.

Celui-ci, sans aucune gêne, enleva deux trois boutons du kigurumi, laissant apparaître un torse blanc.

Il mêla d'ailleurs ses mains, sur celui-ci.

Précipitamment, le couple entendît des pas. Peut-être le Patron qui cherchait sa proie, le Geek.

\- « Arrêtons.. » finit alors Panda, tout en remettant, son kigurumi, et en déposant un baiser pleins d'amour à son amant, qui mouvait ses lèvres pour la dernière fois.

\- « ..Merci, Maître.. » suivit le Geek, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, et en méditant, sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Panda, fit un clin d'œil au gamin, ce qui le fait rougir et sourire.

C'était sans doute, le plus beau soir du Geek. D'habitude, ses soirées, consistées à jouer toute la nuit, mais là c'était différent. Le petit avait trouvé une nouvelle vie, et une nouvelle émotion, l'amour.

\- « Nous reprendrons, surement, une prochaine fois.. » finit le Maître.

Le Geek affirma en hochant la tête.

Maître Panda, réajusta une dernière fois son kigurumi, mais celui-ci ne remît point sa capuche.

Ouvrant la porte, il la referma doucement. Se retournant, il vît le Hippie, bras croisés, recroquevillé sur la porte de sa chambre, en chantant d'un air planant une chanson de Bob Marley. Le panda laissa le camé seul, dans son coin. On ne sait jamais ! Peut-être que l'emprise de la drogue pouvait faire allumer le côté colérique du Hippie.

Regardant l'horloge de la cuisine, celle-ci annonçait : 23H09.

C'est vrais que tous ses compatriotes avaient mangés très tard. L'ursidé décida, d'aller dire au revoir à ses compagnons.

Traversant le couloir, il aperçut Mathieu, presque endormi et très fatigué sur le canapé. Ceci se voyait grâce à ses cernes. Il décida de le prendre digne d'une princesse. Voyant le regard du Patron, d'ailleurs celui-ci n'était point endormi, il rigola face à l'avance et à la position dont Panda accompagné Mathieu, pour que le créateur aille dormir.

\- « Tu fais toujours des nuits blanches, toi.. » dialogua le Panda au Patron.

\- « Ouai, occupe-toi de ta princesse Mathieu, mêle toi de tes affaires boule de poil. » ricana l'homme en noir.

Panda agita sa tête de droite à gauche pour dire au Patron, son envie de disparaître de cette maison ! Ils étaient assez vulgaires avec le Panda !

Oubliant la scène passée, Panda, ouvrit d'une main vif, la porte, rattrapant Mathieu, toujours dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le lit, sans couverture, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Lui déposa un baiser sur le front, remontant quelques mèches de cheveux restées sur ses yeux, il s'en alla, refermant la porte, très doucement, d'ailleurs celle-ci grinçait.

L'homme en kigurumi soupira, enfin, il pouvait se reposer.

Ouvrant la porte, la laissant fermé, il se laissa sauter en sorte, sur son lit, d'ailleurs sa couverture était couverte de bambous. L'ursidé ne voulait point dormir avec le Geek, sous peine d'être suspecté par le Patron, lui qui le détestait tant. Peut-être, la soirée suivante, le Panda pourrait enfin, s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

Il s'endormît pensant à sa journée. Elle était merveilleuse, sauf l'instant de Mathieu, où celui-ci a en autre, crié et pété un plomb. Mais son meilleur moment, restant celui-ci avec le Geek. Ils étaient amoureux, ne voulant qu'être seuls.

Vouala le deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

La suite de la FF est en cours d'écriture, celle-si sortira certainement avant la rentrée (Désolé de dire ce mot là), ou peut être après, je ne sais pas.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! :D

Bisous en chocolat.


End file.
